rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 23:
01 Mar 17:53:21 The information is spotty. The geomancy is contradictory. And all the contacts seems reluctant to part with what they know. 01 Mar 17:53:21 Of course, Spider is a Solar. What they refused to say, is enough information by itself. You've managed to narrowed it down, to the small village east of Twin River - Brightweave, known mainly for producing Nebulichite - one of the lesser magical material, the result of a plant that leeched off orichalcum, before dying and forming coal-analogue. 01 Mar 17:53:21 Getting there by itself aren't hard, though you have to pass Denandsor - other than that, the journey is uneventful. 01 Mar 17:53:21 Finally, you set foot at the front of Brightweave. It is... well. 01 Mar 17:53:21 Alright. Maybe it is not small village, exactly. 01 Mar 17:53:21 What you see is wooden palisade, circling the village, with several guards on the outside of the wall. There are various sharp woods, haphazardly dug - to prevent infantry, you imagine. And of course, there is a guard at the gate. 01 Mar 17:53:21 "Just arrive, eh?" he looks at you, relaxed but vaguely suspicious. "Reason for entering Brightweave?" 01 Mar 17:54:25 On the south side of the wall, you can see the wall breaks-down: there are more guards there, and several workers, and one rather annoyed.. official, you imagine. 01 Mar 17:59:20 * Dusk_ (Mibbit@206.190.tkg.nrw) has joined 01 Mar 18:01:12 * kinglugia (Mibbit@183.171.vrr.k) has joined 01 Mar 18:03:00 * kinglugia has quit (Client Quit) 01 Mar 18:03:05 "Merchants of course." 01 Mar 18:03:34 * Peerless has quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 01 Mar 18:03:44 * Spider is wearing the face of an old man, carrying large but empty packs, wearing plain clothes that are obviously well made, showing signs of wealth without being ostentatious or visible to any but the more aware. 01 Mar 18:04:26 * Peerless (Mibbit@183.171.vrr.k) has joined 01 Mar 18:05:23 "Alright. Just need something to fill the book... CHELDA! FIVE MERCHANTS, EASTERN GATE, NOON!" the guard shouts. There's muffled sound behind him. "Right, that'll be the cute. Welcome to Brightweave, strangers - don't cause too much problem, please," he step aside, allowing you to go through. 01 Mar 18:10:24 * Spider steps inside, motioning for 'his' 'guards' to follow. 01 Mar 18:11:18 * Dusk_ gave the guards a disinterested nod as he passed and followed Spider. 01 Mar 18:13:50 * Peerless steps behind Spider, looking at the surroundings discretely in order to discern threats. 01 Mar 18:15:54 * Lost_ follows his friends quietly and draws no attention to himself. As they enter through the gates, he channels essence to his eyes and takes a look at the walls and houses. He looks at the wood and sees if any magic has been used on it. He looks at the flow of people as they go about their lives to determine any threats. As they walk towards the official, 01 Mar 18:16:10 * Lost_ glances at him to determine his nature. 01 Mar 18:16:45 What greets you is ecletic sight. The closest to you is clearly barrack building, with empty, decayed guard tower on top of it, and an extremely busy guards going inside and outside, quite a lot of them clutching papers with various colours. The one in front of barrack is a bar. Well, half. Half a bar it used to be - the other half is destroyed, and you can't see the inside of it - less about mysterious circumstance, more because you 01 Mar 18:16:45 are just not in the right angle. There is a man, wizened, wielding a black wood, studded with reddish-orange form of Nebulichite. He is in a deep conversation with... well, someone inside the bar, while the guards beside him standing straight, though not too straight. 01 Mar 18:16:45 There is small bazaar in the middle of the village. It can't hold many merchants, you imagine, and by your assesment, most of the merchants are local. And considering the glares they (discreetly) sent to you, you think they're rather annoyed you'll stole their money. 01 Mar 18:16:45 There is an inn near the bazaar. Other than that, the rest is various houses, rather modest, except for one large building that looks like enlarged house you've seen so far. 01 Mar 18:19:48 * Peerless stands beside Spider, trusting the Eclipse to do 'his' business as usual. He kept a stance of neutrality, yet able to swiftly draw his weapon at a moment's notice. 01 Mar 18:22:36 * Lost_ felt out of his dept. He wasn't really at home in this kind of situations and if it wasn't for Spider's help, he wouldn't have considered this course of action. Still, as the circle continued, he decided to leave the talking to the experts. 01 Mar 18:26:18 "Should we head to the inn first?" 01 Mar 18:29:25 "Or do something with those merchants? They'll keep that glare for a good while, I bet." 01 Mar 18:33:57 * Alphaleph has quit (Quit: Connection closed for inactivity) 01 Mar 18:34:26 "Lost, would you mind looking around, seeing if you can spot anyone worth our attention? I'm going to go make a small fortune, it should help make our later results a little more interesting." 01 Mar 18:34:53 "Just point me to an influential looking merchant that happens to be mortal." 01 Mar 18:35:18 "Preferably cute." 01 Mar 18:43:25 * Lost_ looks around as the sea of humanity pass by. He takes in the interaction between members of the crowds and homes in on the best targets. Some he rejects while others he considers. Finally he settles on a young woman. 01 Mar 18:49:20 The woman is waifish, with short, brown hair, and cheerful feature on her face. The customer in front of her, however, looks flustered, and, perhaps, a mite despaired. Perhaps it is because the white-haired woman beside her - unlike the young woman, she is tall, wearing glasses - it must be expensive, you guess - with smooth, flat expression, looking at the customer. And unlike her, she is clearly not completely human - her skin is 01 Mar 18:49:20 vaguely purple, and her eyes are completely black. 01 Mar 18:49:20 Finally, the haggling is done, and the customer hurriedly walk-away. The young woman turn to the not-quite-human, talking excitedly about... something. 01 Mar 18:51:34 * Spider leaves the others, stepping between alleys as she adopts a new disguise, that of an older, perhaps 30, and rather matronly looking, albeit spectacularly beautiful woman. 01 Mar 18:52:36 * Spider slips into the store once there are no customers, surreptitiously flicking the sign to closed and locking the door while her body covers it. Then she advances, swaying ever so gracefully with every step, her every movement almost a dance that radiates outward, drawing the eye and demanding attention. 01 Mar 18:52:47 * Spider naturally preventing either of the women from looking elsewhere. 01 Mar 18:53:35 * Dusk_ shakes head. 01 Mar 18:53:53 "Lost, you might want to position yourself in front of the door and be menacing." 01 Mar 18:54:48 "Why?" Lost_ whispers. "And besides that, how?" He asked, reminding Dusk that he had no experience in this kind of things. 01 Mar 18:57:42 "Actually, that might draw more attention, never mind," Dusk shrugged. "How huh...well, just stand and give everyone nearing the store your best 'I will murder you and your family' look." 01 Mar 19:02:32 * Lost_ has quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 01 Mar 19:08:04 Suddenly, the young woman dashed to the Spider's face really fast. "Oh! A new customer! That close the door and set the sign to closed and very, very, full! And suspicious! And," she pokes at Spider's breast, "really soft!" 01 Mar 19:08:04 The older woman sighs, then shakes her head, trying to clear the cobweb on her mind. She sternly looks at Spider's visage, blush, turn toward the young woman, then says, "Please don't scare the customer..." 01 Mar 19:08:04 "...no!" Eta says, turning to the older woman, still poking. "I mean, clearly someone like this entering our store need something! Something illicit and shady!" she turns back to Spider, still smiling. "So what do you want, gorgeous shady customer?" 01 Mar 19:11:20 * Spider smiles ever so slightly, the twitch of her lips no doubt sending shivers through both observers, "How sweet..." 01 Mar 19:11:35 * Spider steps toward the younger woman, gently patting her on the head in an oddly possessive manner. 01 Mar 19:20:01 * Spider then turns to the older woman and steps in, kissing her full on the lips, while starting to hum a song. 01 Mar 19:21:23 Softly swirls of essence drift across the shop, forming abstract shapes of gems and beauty as Spider sings of value, of devotion, of worship, of raw pulsating need, the fire in the veins of the earth, passion and devotion worth selling one's soul, worth more than any material good could ever hope to aspire, of beauty like none has ever witnessed, Spider's beauty. 01 Mar 19:21:58 * Spider hums so gently, singing of options and choices and then of despair, of never again knowing true beauty, knowing true meaning in life. In living in a world devoid of sunlight of color or passion. 01 Mar 19:26:09 in living in a world without Spider. 01 Mar 19:26:58 The woman is shocked, before closing her eyes, surrendering to Spider ministration. Eta, instead, squeeing loudly when she sees what Spider do. 01 Mar 19:27:07 * Peerless fidgets awkwardly from the alleyway, his heightened Awareness picking up the small moans of the merchant girl Lost had picked. 01 Mar 19:27:38 * Peerless fidgets more awkwardly at the erotic scene he hears... 01 Mar 19:28:23 "Oh! Oh! I've never seen Nerina like that! You must be all kind of special, miss!" she exclaim. 01 Mar 19:28:32 "Spider's not holding back at all, is he?" 01 Mar 19:28:46 *she 01 Mar 19:28:48 * Spider smiles ever so beautifully, "As for what I want, dear. First, I'm going to pull you in the back and ravish you completely and utterly." 01 Mar 19:28:52 "Awkward intensifies," he muttered at the squee. 01 Mar 19:28:56 "I trust you won't object." 01 Mar 19:29:34 "Better make sure no one hears or decide to check...." 01 Mar 19:29:46 As quickly as it appeared, the phantoms vanish. 01 Mar 19:29:49 Nerina is dazed, gasping from breath, weakly nods at Spider, while Eta is.. well, you are amazed she doesn't faint or something like that. 01 Mar 19:30:35 "And then I'm going to leave." 01 Mar 19:31:57 "And you'll never see me again, never know my caress, never," Spider turns to Eta, gently stroking her face in a motherly fashion, "hear me sing. You will live in a world without me for the rest of your lives," Spider's tone conveys the clear sense of absolute tragedy that would be, "Unless, well, what could possibly equal the value of being allowed to remain in my company?" 01 Mar 19:32:21 "You are a merchant, so shall we trade?" 01 Mar 19:35:00 Eta and Nerina gasps, holding at Spider's waist. "No! We can..." Nerina trails off, looking at Eta, then nods. Eta nods back. "We can... give you our asset, but, ah," Eta looks down, making circle with her feet, "We won't be able to do merchant activity if we have nothing left..." 01 Mar 19:37:08 "Ah! Also, umm," this time, it is Eta that nods toward Nerina. "We have good contact and influence with the Guild, and Manacles," Nerina says, a note of desperation on her lips. "And.. and... I hope it is enough? Mistress?" 01 Mar 19:39:11 �ACTION pouts, "Well that is unfortunate..." Then she smiles, as if realizing something profound, "Well, how about this. You," Spider gently bruahses her hand across Nerina's cheek, "You can give me all of your assets, and in return I'll allow you to work as my maid, standing by my side, devoted and obedient, able to basque in my presence every day from now on, and of course available for whatever game I wish to play. Of course, I may us 01 Mar 19:41:22 * Spider turns to Eta, gently pulling the younger girl into her lap, "And you can be my daughter. I'll shower you with dresses and dolls and toys because your smile entertains me. I'm sure it can be arranged that you remain so young and adorably innocent forever." 01 Mar 19:42:03 "Does that seem fair, or should I ask for more?" 01 Mar 19:43:39 * Peerless looked at Lost, to see the resident Sorcerer's eyes glazed, and blushing up a storm. "Ack! Lost! 01 Mar 19:44:22 "Well that is unfortunate..." Then she smiles, as if realizing something profound, "Well, how about this. You," Spider gently bruahses her hand across Nerina's cheek, "You can give me all of your assets, and in return I'll allow you to work as my maid, standing by my side, 01 Mar 19:44:22 devoted and obedient, able to basque in my presence every day from now on, and of course available for whatever game I wish to play. Of course, I may use those contacts of yours as well." 01 Mar 19:44:28 turns to Eta, gently pulling the younger girl into her lap, "And you can be my daughter. I'll shower you with dresses and dolls and toys because your smile entertains me. I'm sure it can be arranged that you remain so young and adorably innocent forever." 01 Mar 19:44:34 "Does that seem fair, or should I ask for more?" 01 Mar 19:44:34 * Dusk_ turns to see what Peerless seemed to be agitated about. 01 Mar 19:44:46 * Lost_ (Mibbit@122.164.lv.hlq) has joined 01 Mar 19:48:15 "Ah..." Nerina shudder, her face is red, while Eta looks up to Spider. Well, not actually look-up - she is not that short - before hugging and buried her face to Spider's bosom. 01 Mar 19:48:15 "Yes! Yes! You can be my mommy! And, umm, you don't mind Nerina?" she worriedly looks at her. "Nerina bites her lips, shudder, then nods. 01 Mar 19:50:18 "Well then dear," Spider ruffles Eta's hair again, clearly enjoying it, "Why don't you go write up the transfer of ownership of your assets, and a slave contract for Nerina while I go see how hard it is to break my new maid of her adorable shyness." 01 Mar 19:50:57 "...What, what in Creation is she doing in there?" Dusk confusedly muttered after overhearing bits of what happened inside. 01 Mar 19:51:04 * Spider wraps an arm around Nerina, and gently leads her above. 01 Mar 19:51:23 And... cut to the others, while Spider finds her entertainment, and quizzes the two for information? 01 Mar 19:53:34 There is a scritch of paper inside, and several... suspicious sounds at second story. 01 Mar 19:53:55 Suffice to say, it will take some time for Spider to come out. 01 Mar 19:55:12 Then the door of the store opens, Eta cheerily walks out of it while trying to lift various papers. Tall enough to completely obstruct her vision, in fact. 01 Mar 19:56:14 She still managed to spot Dusk_ and Lost_, though. 01 Mar 19:56:38 "Hello, misters! Are you the friends of my new mommy?" she brightly asks. 01 Mar 19:57:26 * Dusk_ blinks. 01 Mar 19:58:16 * Lost_ gives a sigh and nods. 01 Mar 19:58:28 "Oh boy," Dusk groaned as his palm rest on his face. "Yes, you can say that..." 01 Mar 20:00:26 "Ooh, you look strong!" she nods to herself. "Can you help me file this asset transfer to local Guild representative? I mean, they'll get annoyed if I do that, but I'm sure you can manage it!" 01 Mar 20:01:29 * Peerless inwardly chuckles at Lost_ and Dusk's new dilemma, glad that he decided to remain in the alleyways instead of outside. 01 Mar 20:03:34 * Peerless decided to step out of the alleyway, revealing himself grinning at the cute girl's antics. 01 Mar 20:04:05 "No," Dusk growled before sighing and continuing with calmer voice. "Sorry, I have some problem with the Guild, so I'd rather not associate with them." 01 Mar 20:05:17 "and I am better at making and breaking thinss than talking." 01 Mar 20:05:52 "You're the monk though, you can play that up." 01 Mar 20:06:19 Eta nods. "Yup! That's exactly what I need! Just stand there, looks reaaaaaally menacing, while I fill the paperwork!" 01 Mar 20:06:29 "Why don't you let me send the paperwork to the Guild...unless there're some important stuff in it?" Peerless asked the merchant girl, now one of Spider's minions. 01 Mar 20:07:59 "Well, no!" she looks shocked. "Transfer this big needs a dozens of verification! You won't pass!" she shake her head. "Ah, you are mommy friends! Of course you'll pass, but that'll be a waste of your power right?" 01 Mar 20:08:01 "Well, why not. If that is all that is required, then Peerless and I could do it." 01 Mar 20:09:50 "Now, let's see...how do we fill this up, Lost?" 01 Mar 20:10:12 "You are asking me?" 01 Mar 20:11:26 "I thought I misheard things. Nevermind then. But of course, you're right, /ojou-chan/. Please, lead the way..." 01 Mar 20:11:36 * Dusk_ huffed. 01 Mar 20:11:58 "Right, right," she claps. While handling the paperwork. Somehow. "Follow me!" 01 Mar 20:12:20 "I'll hang around the market then. Looks like Spider would still be inside for a bit." 01 Mar 20:14:02 * Peerless turns to Dusk. "Hey Dusk, I'll be counting on you to watch over Spider, kay?" He then follows after Eta, matching her short, quick strides with his longer strides. 01 Mar 20:15:03 * Dusk_ dismissively waved at Peerless. **** ENDING LOGGING AT Sun Mar 01 20:17:47 2015 **** BEGIN LOGGING AT Sun Mar 01 20:17:47 2015 **** ENDING LOGGING AT Sun Mar 01 20:17:48 2015 **** BEGIN LOGGING AT Sun Mar 01 21:39:04 2015 01 Mar 21:39:04 * Now talking on #exaltedrpsvic 01 Mar 20:17:23 Upon reaching the Guild, Peerless looked around and stood behind the chibi-merchant while she filled in the paperwork, and lightly applied his Excellency of Presence, giving off a subtle, intimidating aura that warned people to not get too close, less they taste his daiklave. 01 Mar 21:39:04 -*status- Welcome to YourBNC. You're currently connected to the NOVEMBER Server. To get support email us ( mail@yourbnc.co.uk ) or chat with us on IRC ( https://yourbnc.co.uk/contact.php ) 01 Mar 21:39:04 -*notes- You have no entries. 01 Mar 21:39:04 * You are now known as theweepingman 01 Mar 21:43:57 Not to be outdone, Lost_ sculpts his body language to be as menacing as possible. Drawing from his life, he projects the stern disapproval that only a superior can do. As he walks, he pretends not to notice how the people reacted with a mixture of guilt, shame and surprise. Their expressions not unlike children, who had been caught red handed by their parents 01 Mar 21:44:45 Lost_ suppressed an urge to snicker as he continued to project an aura of annoyance, and dislike. 01 Mar 21:48:52 "...well, this is... quite a surprise, Miss Imeria," the clerk behind the table raises his eyebrow, warily eyeing Lost_ and Peerless. He adjust his nice hat, dip his pen to the ink, and moves around the seat. 01 Mar 21:53:13 "Hmm. Ah, pardon," the clerk says, sounding genuinely sorry. "It will take, minimum..." he stops, calculating the number in his head. "...two months to transfer everything," he continued. "You must understand, your, err, mother have no identification with us, nor any background. This.. complicates things, you understand." he says. 01 Mar 21:53:54 "But... but..." Eta says, nearly burst in tears. "I must do it now! Can't you do it, mister? Please? Pleaaase?" she says, almost begging. 01 Mar 21:56:32 He shakes his head. "Not unless you liquidate everything, which is not advisable," he continued. "You won't be able to get the best price, in that case..." 01 Mar 22:00:28 "Aww..." Eta pitifully says. "I... I guess I'll just have to tell mommy, then. She'll," she sobs. "She'll be angry!" 01 Mar 22:00:28 The clerk looks even more uncomfortable than before, if such is possible. "Alright, alright!" he says, panicked. "I'll try my best, but no surprise, okay? And, uh," he gestured at the slave contract. "Tell her to visit me as soon as convenient. I'll need her statement, too." 01 Mar 22:00:28 "Yay!" Eta says, looking far more cheerful this time. "Thanks, mister! You're the best! I'll tell mommy after she's done breaking Nerina!" she turns around, walking out of the door. 01 Mar 22:00:28 ...the clerk just stand there, speechless. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles